1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector filled with sealant and to a molding method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-250193 discloses an intermediate connector with a body made of a synthetic resin and having opposite front and rear ends. A fitting recess is formed at the front of the body and is configured to receive a mating connector. Tab-shaped terminal fittings are embedded by insert molding while ends of the tab-shaped terminals project from the bottom surface of the fitting recess. The terminal fittings and the body may not be held in close contact due to poor affinity between the terminal fittings and the resin of the main body. Therefore, a sealant, such as epoxy resin, must be filled on the bottom of the fitting recess to ensure sealing.
A filled amount of the sealant must be administered in the above-described connector. The height of the sealant may be too high if an excessive amount of the sealant is filled. As a result, the connector may not connect properly with the mating connector. However, sealing may be impaired if the filled amount is reduced to avoid this problem.
Accordingly, a mark, such as a groove, conventionally has been provided on a surrounding wall of the fitting recess to enable the filled height of the sealant to be confirmed by eye. However, the filled part of the sealant is at the bottom surface of the fitting recess. Therefore, it has been difficult to judge whether the filled sealant is at a suitable height.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is enable a filled amount of sealant to be precisely judged particularly by eye.